Innocent Nina
by InMyFantasyWorld
Summary: Eddie Miller's not what he seems when he rapes Nina Martin. She calls her grandmother and tells her what happened. Her grandmother comes over to Anubis house in England and takes Nina back to America to visit the best police team- SVU.
1. Unexpected

It's just another day at Anubis house for Nina Martin, except she's upset with Fabian. Fabian actually thinks she's cheating on him. Nina couldn't believe that he even had those thoughts.  
She doesn't even look in his direction when she goes down-  
stairs for dinner.  
There's silence at the table, until a guy comes in, sit-  
ting next to Fabian. Victor comes in and puts his hand on the guy's chair and says "This is Eddie Miller. Chat quietly with him and don't you dare make any loud noises!" Victor leaves the room.  
Nina can't help but just stare at Eddie. He has slick blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Then she remembers that Fabian's her boyfriend, even if she's angry with him. She looks at Fabian, and he definitely knows she was staring at Eddie. His expression is hurt. Nina shrugs and looks away.  
After dinner, Nina follows Eddie to the kitchen to help with the dishes. "Hey," Nina says. Eddie turns around, and Nina smiles. "Oh, hey there," Eddie replies cheerily. "You're gonna love this place, trust me. Except for Victor. He's just a drag." "No second thoughts... Whenever you look at him, he looks like he's just been kicked in the balls." Eddie and Nina start laughing. Then they calm down a bit and Eddie says "You're beautiful." "Thanks," Nina replies, and runs upstairs to her room. Around two hours later, Nina hears a knock on her door. Patricia's not in the room, she's planning some egg-  
throwing with Alfie and Jerome. "Come in," Nina says. It's Eddie. "Oh, hey Eddie!" Nina puts down her book. Eddie sits at the side of her bed and sits quietly for a few minutes.  
"What's wrong?" Nina asks. "I miss home. It's not that I don't like it here, it's just I miss home right now," Eddie replies sadly. Nina hugs him and says "Trust me, it gets easier.  
Of all people, I should know." She gives him a quick peck on the cheek and continues hugging him. Nina doesn't seem to want to let go. They are still hugging each other when Eddie abrupt-  
ly pulls Nina down to her bed. "What are you doing, Eddie?!"  
Nina demands. "You're just so beautiful, I can't resist," Eddie replies with a mysterious smirk. "Stop it, Fabian's my boy-  
friend! I will scream!" Nina shouts angrily. Eddie clamps his hand on Nina's mouth. "Don't you dare make any loud noises,"  
Eddie says, mirroring Victor when he introduced Eddie. He kisses Nina slowly, and rapes her.  



	2. Facing Fabian

Eddie leaves the room and Nina is left there, crying. She doesn't know what to do. 'I can't tell Victor. What about Trudy. She's a woman, she'll understand. No, I can't. She won't believe me,' Nina thinks.  
She sits thinking for a few minutes, and eventually she comes to a conclusion and she decides to ring her Gran. "Nina, sweetie, are you okay?" her Gran asks, sounding con-  
cerned. "Gran, I know this is hard to believe but-" Nina starts sobbing, "I got raped!" She bursts into tears and sobs heavily.  
"What?! Do you know the person? Was it Fabian?" her Gran asks, shouting now. Nina tells her the whole story.  
"I am coming over to England, Nina! No excuses!  
I am bringing you back over to America and I am taking you to one of the best police forces there! Don't say anything to that Eddie boy, keep it a secret and he'll find out when the time comes!" Nina's Gran exclaims. Nina was so distracted that all she could manage to say is "I'll see you then."  
A day later, Nina goes to the breakfast table and just keeps poking her food, not that hungry. She is not in the mood to apologise to Fabian nor is she even able to look at Eddie. She takes her Gran's advice, to not say anything to Eddie.  
Besides, who knows what he could do if you made him angry?  
Nina asks Trudy if she could stay home that day, say-  
ing that she feels sick. Trudy agrees but Victor says no. Trudy has a talk with Victor and then he agrees. Nina would not be able to sit in school for seven hours. While Trudy and Victor have gone to do some garden-  
ing, Nina goes down to the cellar and takes out the Cup of Life from the old and broken oven. She knows she will not be com-  
ing back to Anubis house for a while, maybe not even ever after this. Nina feels a chill go down her spine, and then a gush of wind from behind her. She quickly spins around, and there is Sarah, her ghost, standing right in front of her.  
"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Nina asks. "Nina,  
dear, I've come back to tell you that Fabian is the only one who can comfort you at this moment, even if he is a boy. Do not be angry with him, you will be leaving him soon," Sarah replies,  
and leaves through the walls.  
When Fabian arrives home from school, Nina walks straight up to him and asks, "Can I talk to you for a few min-  
utes?" Fabian pauses, and steps back. "Sure," he says. Nina leads him up to her room, because Patricia has detention so she is not in the room, once again. Nina sits down on her bed, but Fabian stands. "I know you're angry with me,  
but you're the only one I can tell this to besides my Gran. Well,  
you know Eddie? He came into my room and told me he missed home, and I hugged him and told him it would get easier and then... then he raped me!" Nina exclaims. Fabian looks shocked,  
and then he starts crying. All Nina can do is hug him.  
After a few minutes, Fabian wipes his eyes and clears his throat and says "Have you gotten a medical exam-  
ination yet?" Fabian asks. Nina can't believe that she forgot to tell Fabian that she's going back to America. "Um... no, not yet.  
But, I... I'm going back to America..." Fabian goes white. "But you can get examined here in England! Just cause they don't have fancy police forces like they do in America doesn't mean they can't help you!" Fabian crumples on the bed and puts his head in his hands. "I know that, but I don't know or not if I'm coming back so don't just give up on me!" Fabian looks at Nina and gets up and leaves the room. Before he goes, he says to Nina, "I guess if you're going all the way to America to get examined, you're going to one of the best police forces- SVU." 


	3. Helping Hand

Nina waits for her Gran to make it over, constantly thinking of bad things that could happen. Would the plane crash? Would Eddie attack her Gran when she arrives? Nina subconsciously bites her nails, a habit she did not inherit until now. Nina rushes down the stairs when she hears the bell ring, but Victor gets there before her. Before he opens the door,  
he gives Nina a wry smile. What was that about?  
The minute Nina's Gran steps in the door she scans around the hallway for Nina. Nina goes down the last step of the stairs and hugs her Gran weakly. When Gran pulls away,  
Victor says "Well hello there, Ms. Martin. Would you like a quick cup of tea before you two head back to the airport again?"  
Gran looks at Nina and back at Victor. "Well, I am a little out of breath. Just before I go," Gran replies. "Splendid. Follow me,"  
Victor smiles.  
Victor heads to flick the kettle while Gran rubs Nina's hand. "I called the police and told them exactly what happened and they said to come in and the hospital will give you a medical examination and afterwards you are just going to discuss what happened on that night you got-" Victor inter-  
rupts Gran in the kitchen. "Would you like sugar, Ms. Martin?"  
"Oh, yes. Thank you." Nina just watches Victor pour the sugar from the packet. 'Don't we have one of those jars to hold the sugar in. Why does he have a little packet?' Nina thinks.  
After Gran and Victor finish their tea, Victor asks "So Ms. Martin, if you don't mind me asking, why are you tak-  
ing Nina back to America?" Gran freezes. "Oh... well, you see,  
all her friends there just missed her so much and were con-  
stantly asking me when she's coming back again, so I called her up and I asked her if she would like to visit and she was delighted. Weren't you, Nina?" Gran claims, turning to Nina.  
"Yeah, I'm so excited to see Emily again," Nina replies. "Oh,  
dear, I feel a bit light-headed. It must be from the heat outside.  
Anyway, Nina, we must be out to head to the airport!"  
Victor helps Gran and Nina to carry their luggage out, but then he calls Eddie to help him. "Yeah, Victor?" he asks.  
"Would you mind helping Nina carry her luggage?" Eddie smiles at Victor. "I'd be delighted," he replies happily. Nina gives Eddie a narrow look. If only he knew what was happen-  
ing. "Where are you going?" Eddie asks. "Oh, just visiting my aunt in Bristol. She's really ill at the moment," Nina lies. She can't tell him she's going to America. It's weird enough she's going all of a sudden after Eddie raped her. When Nina and her Gran get in the cab, Eddie and Victor wave goodbye. No Fabian.  
Nina is not excited for a 24-hour flight to America,  
but she'll survive. She used to love travelling, but she just kind of lost interest over time. When Nina and Gran step onto the plane, Gran walks weakly to her seat, sits down and puts her hand on her head. "You okay?" Nina asks. "Yes, still a bit light-  
headed. A good sleep will help. You get some rest too, sweetie.  
And we'll talk tomorrow."  
After sleeping for six hours and talking for the rest of the time, they're finally at the airport. Nina stretches when she rises from her seat and so does Gran. "Ouch!" her Gran exclaims.  
"What's wrong?" Nina's concerned. "A dart of pain just went through my back. Probably from sitting down too long!"  
They get in another cab to reach the police station.  
"What police are we going to?" Nina asks. "The SVU. They specialize in sexual harassment and they are a very good team."  
Gran replies. "Oh, okay then."  
They are at the doors of SVU. "What was the name of that woman she said to ring the bell for?" Gran thinks out loud.  
"Oh yes, Olivia Benson." Gran clicks 'Olivia Benson' on the bell and two minutes a woman with a stern face and shoulder-  
length hair comes to the door with a clipboard. "Hi, I'm Olivia Benson. What is your name?" she asks. "Danielle Martin," Gran replies. Olivia turns to Nina. "You must be Nina Martin. I'm really sorry for what happened to you but first we are going to do a medical examination to see if you are okay. Are you al-  
right with that?" Olivia asks. Gran gasps. "I think you'll have to take me with her," Gran whispers and drops to the floor. 


End file.
